csofandomcom-20200223-history
BALROG-IX
BALROG-IX or BALROG-9 is a pair of melee battle gauntlets developed by Aegis Institute as part of the BALROG Series. Overview BALROG-IX is a melee weapon developed by Aegis Laboratory. Primary attack does a fast punch while the secondary attack delivers a massive explosive punch after charging it. Advantages *High damage *Moderate attack rate *Critical damage when the target receives a direct hit *Able to perform explosive attacks *Does not affect player's speed *Moderate knockback power towards zombies *Explosions can penetrate through walls *Can hold the explosive attack for an unlimited time *Explosion has a longer range than SKULL-9 Disadvantages *Cannot do one-hit kill (unless you fully charged the gauntlet) *Only available for a limited time *Can only purchasable with cash *Has delay when using the secondary mode *Explosive attack's damage decreases over range *Obtainable through Find the Zombies event only (BLUE edition) Release date BALROG-IX was released alongside Behind on: *South Korea: 6 December 2012. **There was a resale on 25 July 2013. **There was a resale on 19 December 2013. **The BLUE version was released on 24 July 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 7 December 2012. **There was a resale on 20 August 2013. **There was a resale on 10 June 2014. **The BLUE version was released on 5 August 2014. *China: There was a resale on 11 June 2014. **The BLUE version was released on 6 August 2014. *Japan: 20 December 2012. **There was a resale on 23 October 2013. **There was a resale on 11 June 2014. **The BLUE version was released on 6 August 2014. BALROG-IX was released alongside Contact on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 11 September 2013. BALROG-IX was released alongside new Beast Mode maps: Port and Requiem on: *Indonesia: 2 January 2014. BALROG-IX was released alongside Open Beta Test on: *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014 (through Craft system). Tips using BALROG-IX Overall *The rate of fire/attack speed will increase if the player hits the target, similar to the Tomahawk and Wakizashi. Zombie Scenario *The explosive attack can kill a large group of zombies, more than the SKULL-9. Moreover, you can knock away strong zombies like Deimos or Ganymede. *Use it to destroy obstacles as it can bring them down very fast. *Do not ever try to use it to fight Venom Guards, they will damage and knock the player back when he/she kills them at very close range. Zombie: The Union *Use the explosive attack along with Bloody Blade and Damage x3 to perform a devastating combo of 4130. *The explosive attack is enough to kill a human, a skilled or lucky player can kill 2 or 3 enemies with just one hit. Tactics facing BALROG-IX users *BALROG-IX users are very fast, powerful and dangerous with their knuckles, it only requires 1-2 hit to the body in normal matches to take you down. So, confront them quickly but with caution. *Keep an eye on their weapon, because most BALROG-IX user will use B mode first instead of A mode. Use this as an advantage. *Take note that BALROG-IX's range is quite short. Use this as your advantage. Keep your distance from them as B mode's damage decrease over range. *Remember to buy Kevlar and Helmet to prolong your life. Gallery Original= File:Balrog9_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog9_charging.png|Ditto, charging File:Balrog9decoder30p.png|30 Code Decoders and Advanced Code Decoders package File:Balrog9codeaset30p.png|30 Code A Decoders and Code A Decoders package Balrog 9.png|Gerard with BALROG-IX File:Balrog9_gerrard.png|Ditto 4620733667684122897.jpg|In-game screenshot 20121218ff_8.jpg|Ditto, the explosion 526006_432056303530777_1992640406_n.png|World model Untitledewq.png|South Korea poster bl9twrsl2.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog9_taiwanposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Balrog9_chinaposter_resale.png|China resale poster balrog9_sea.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster balrog9_requiem_industry_beastmode_indonesia poster.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Balrog9_hud.png|HUD icon File:Balrog9coupon.png|BALROG-IX Reservation Ticket |-| BLUE Version= File:Balrog9_blue_viewmdl.png|View model File:Balrog9_blue_viewmdl_bcs.png|Ditto, charging File:Balrog9_blue_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Balrog9_blue_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Balrog_blue_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog9_blue_china_poster.png|China poster File:Balrog_blue_japan_poster.png|Japan poster balrog9blue_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Drawing sound Slashing sound Wall impact sound Pre-charge sound Charge attack sound Have you bought this gauntlet? YEAH! AND I LIKE IT! Yes, but I am not used to use it yet. No... Trivia *This is the fourth dual-wielded melee. The first is Dragon Tail followed by Dual Nata Knives and Dual Wakizashi. *This is the first melee weapon that can perform an explosive attack. *This is the first pair of gauntlets in Counter-Strike Online, making it also the first melee weapon to actually involve the user's fists instead of just the blade made weapon itself. The second one is Papin. *When charging the BALROG-IX in Contact chapter, the user can walk through the blower corridor sections easily. It also allows players to walk with no speed reduction in the swamp of Decoy chapter. This exploit has been fixed in the following update. *It shares the same wall impact sound with SKULL-9, Green Dragon Blade, JANUS-9 and Ruyi Stick. *A red muzzle flash which is similar to BALROG-V, will appear when the gauntlets are fully charged. Also, the horns of Balrog will fold in while the claws will appear from the gauntlet. *Tattoos don't work on this weapon due to a texture bug. This also applies to Alice's metal arena suit. *There is a bug when charging the BALROG-IX and then hold left click, it still will charge even if we release right click. *There is a bug with the secondary mode where, once you release the click and quickly change to another weapon, it will show the Balrog explosion alongside an animation bug. Category:Weapons Category:Balrog series Category:Melee Category:Close range weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:Light weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Explosives Category:Weapons with variants